As a Fabry-Perot interference filter according to the related art, described in Patent Literature 1 is one including a first mirror, a second mirror facing the first mirror with a gap therebetween, a first electrode formed in the first mirror to surround a light transmission region, a second electrode formed in the first mirror to include the light transmission region, and a third electrode formed in the second mirror to be opposite to the first electrode and the second electrode and electrically connected to the second electrode.
In the Fabry-Perot interference filter, when a voltage is applied between the first electrode and the third electrode, electrostatic force according to the voltage is generated between both the electrodes, so that a distance between the first mirror and the second mirror can be adjusted. Because a wavelength of light transmitting the Fabry-Perot interference filter depends on the distance between both the mirrors in the light transmission region, the wavelength of the transmitting light can be appropriately selected by adjusting the voltage applied between the first electrode and the third electrode. At this time, because the second electrode has the same potential as the third electrode electrically connected to the second electrode, the second electrode functions as a compensation electrode to keep the first mirror and the second mirror flat in the light transmission region.